powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
translated as 'Beast Power Squadron Dinosaur Ranger, is of the 37th entry in the Super Sentai series. It replaced Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and joined as part of the Super Hero Time block on TV Asahi. On October 6, 2013, it was joined by one week after Wizard's finale. On February 16, 2014 it was replaced by Ressha Sentai ToQger as part of the Super Hero Time block. Kyoryuger's footage is used to create the American adaption, Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It was also dubbed in South Korea as ''Power Rangers Dino Force'' (파워레인저 다이노포스 Paworeinjeo Dainoposeu), which in turn spawned a Korean-made sequel season, Power Rangers Dino Force Brave. Story Long ago, in the time of the dinosaurs, the Earth was invaded by an alien menace called Deboth, the leader of an invasion army. On the verge of extinction, some of the dinosaurs are transformed into Zyudenryu and seal Deboth and his forces in ice. Now, in the modern world, the Deboth Army have thawed and now intend to commence the mass extinction of humanity while thawing their still frozen leader. But having prepared for it, Wise God Torin gathers the only people capable of helping the Zyudenryu stop the Deboth Army: , which has been shortened to . Characters Main Kyoryugers Other Kyoryugers Future Kyoryugers Allies *Gentle *Mikoto Amano *Moshinosuke Iwaizumi *Rika Fukui *Rin Katsuyama *All Super Sentai **Kyoryu Super Sentai ***Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger ***Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters **Ressha Sentai ToQger **Shuriken Sentai Ninninger * * Civilians * Shiro Mifune (Ian's deceased best friend) * Rika Fukui (Nobuharu's niece) * Kenichi Fukui (Nobuharu's deceased brother-in-law) * Genryu Rippukan (Souji's father) * Yuuji * Tsuyoshi * Reiko Tanba (Souji's mother) * Mitsuhiko Kanna Villains Deboth Army *Creator Devius ** Transcendenterfly God Deboth ** Priests *** Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos **** Thousand-Faced High Priest Gaos (Kyoryuger Returns) *** Demon Sword Priest Mad Torin (35-36) *** Crimson High Priest Salamaz (ToQger vs Kyoryuger) ** Debo Knights *** Raging Knight Dogold **** Submission Knight Sneldo (Kyoryuger Returns) *** Sorrowful Knight Aigaron **** Jealousy Knight Hoshigaron (Kyoryuger Returns) *** Joyful Knight Candelilla **** Funfilled Spy Luckyuro *** Resentful Knight Endolf *** New Joyful Knight Killborero *** New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo *** Remorseful Knight Arslevan (Kyoryuger Returns) ** Debo Monsters *** Zetsumates **** Debo Hyogakki (1, 21-24, 36) **** Debo Viruson (6, 21-22, 36) **** Debo Nagareboshi (17-18, 21, 36) *** Aigaron's Debo Monsters **** Debo Peshango (2 & 36) **** Debo Doronbosu (4) **** Debo Kokodoko (8 & 36) **** Debo Jakireen (13 & 36) **** Debo Kyawaeen (19) **** Debo Akidamonne (33) **** Beautiful Zorima (38) *** Dogold's Debo Monsters **** Debo Royaroya (3 & 36) **** Debo Yakigonte (7 & 36) **** Debo Tangosekku (12, Special DVD, 36) **** Debo Spokorn (32 & 37) *** Candelilla's Debo Monsters **** Debo Batissier (5 & 36) **** Debo Honenukky (11 & 36) **** Debo Zaihon (16 & 36) **** Debo Tanabanta (20, Special DVD, 36) **** Debo Vaacance (31 & 36) **** Debo Bravesky (33.5) **** Debo Kantokku (40) *** Endolf's Debo Monsters **** Debo Shinobinba (27 & 36) **** Debo Karyudosu (27-29, 36) **** Debo Yanasanta (41-42) *** Chaos' Debo Monsters **** Debo Kibishydesu (14 & 37) **** Debo Tairyon (34) *** Luckyuro's Debo Monsters **** Debo Akkumoon (25 & 37) **** Debo Zaihodoron (30) *** Deboth's Debo Monsters **** Great Land Devil Gadoma (34-35) *** 2114 **** Debo Harudamonne (Kyoryuger Returns) **** Debo Natsudamonne (Kyoryuger Returns) **** Debo Akidamonne (33, Kyoryuger Returns) **** Debo Fuyudamonne (Kyoryuger Returns) *** Others **** G-BO (Debo) (15) ** Grunts *** Zorima/Giant Zorima *** Cambrima D's Splinter Faction (Movie, 39) * Ashy * Lamunea Space War God Borudosu's Army * Space War God Borudosu * Neo-Grifforzer * Neo-Geildon * Enter * Escape * Golem Soldiers * Barmia Soldiers * Buglars Arsenal Mecha Episodes Main cast * Daigo Kiryu: * Ian Yorkland: * Nobuharu Udo: * Souji Rippukan: * Amy Yuuzuki: * Utsusemimaru: * Torin (Voice): * Chaos (Voice): * Candelilla (Voice and Human Form): * Dogold (Voice): * Aigallon (Voice): * Luckyuro (Voice): * Endolf (Voice): * New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo (Voice): * New Joyful Knight Killborero (Voice): * Deboth (Voice): * Narration, Kyoryuger Equipment Voice, Doctor Ulshade: Recurring allies *Dantetsu Kiryu: *Shiro Mifune: *Yuko Fukui: *Rika Fukui: *Genryu Rippukan: *Gentle: *Ramirez: *Tessai, Shinya Tsukouchi: *Yayoi Ulshade: Guest stars *Hiroshi Nakazato: *Mikoto Amano (Meeko): *Ferocious Knight D (Voice): *Reiko Tanba: * * Suit actors * Kyoryu Red: * Kyoryu Black: * Kyoryu Blue: * Kyoryu Green: * Kyoryu Pink: * Kyoryu Gold: * Torin, Kyoryu Cyan I: * Chaos, Kyoryuzin, Kyoryu Gray: * Kyoryu Violet I: * Kyoryu Violet II: * Pteraiden-Oh: * Gabutyra: * Candelilla: * Dogold: * Aigallon: * Luckyuro: Songs ;Opening theme * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: , Yusuke Mochida * (47, VS Go-Busters) **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: ;Ending theme * **Artist: **Performance: **Lyrics: , Hideaki Takatori **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: ;Insert themes * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: Raizo.W **Arrangement: * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: * ** ** ** ** ***Artist: ***Lyrics: ***Composition & Arrangement: * **Artists: , , **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: Sizuk ;Mecha themes *"KYORYUZIN" **Lyrics, Composition, & Artist: NoB **Arrangement: * **Artists: & **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: ;Character themes * **Artist: Souji Rippukan / **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: Amy Yuuzuki / **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement: *"Solid Bullet" **Artist: Ian Yorkland / **Lyrics: **Composition: IMAJO **Arrangement: & IMAJO * **Artist: Nobuharu Udo / **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: Torin / **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: * **Artist: Luckyuro / **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: Candelilla / **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: * **Artist: Candelilla / **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: ;Movie themes *"GABURINCHO OF MUSIC!" **Artists: , , The Kyoryugers **Lyrics & Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: * **Artist: Kimeru **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artists: Candelilla / , Aigaron / , Luckyuro / **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: *"Dino Soul" **Artist: Meeko / **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: Mikoto Amano/ **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: *"KA・MI・TSU・KE" **Artist: **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement: * (Kyoryuger VS Go-Busters ending) **Artists: & **Lyrics: , **Composition & Arrangement: *"Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (2114 Ver.)" (100 Years After ending) **Artist: Video Games *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho'' Toyline Notes *This is the first season without a Yellow Ranger since Dengeki Sentai Changeman. **This is also the first season that has a Gold Ranger without a Yellow Ranger teammate. **After the airing of the first episode producer, Takahito Omori explained that the omission of a Yellow Ranger was due to the perception that kids would see a male Yellow Ranger as feminine.http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/02/kyoryuger-chief-producer-finally.html#.USf146U4uO4 ***Omori basically ended up with egg on his face, however, as after Mio Natsume in ToQger, the next three yellow rangers would all be male. *This is also the first season since Engine Sentai Go-Onger to have both a Green Ranger and a Black Ranger in the main five. *This is the only season until Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger to feature the Red-Blue-Pink-Green-Black main team formation. *This series brings back two elements that were previously integral parts of Super Sentai but were omitted from recent series: **The first series since Magiranger to use subtitles when a new character or mecha is introduced. **The first series since Goseiger to use an eye-catch for the midpoint break. Gokaiger and Go-Busters instead had their logo appear in the corner of the screen prior to and just after commercial breaks. It also marks the return of personal weapons for each Member. *This is the first season since Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger to start off with four male Rangers and one female Ranger. **''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' doesn't count since while it is technically considered a five-person team, it still started with three members. *This is the second season to have a male Ranger with a light blue suit; the first is Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *This is the first Sentai series to have warriors based off Auxiliary Mecha, a concept introduced by Power Rangers Jungle Fury and the Bandai America toy line. **This was subtly referenced by having two of the Auxiliary Rangers being called "Spirit Rangers". *This series shares many similarities with Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: **Both teams' suits are designed with a yellow part crossing from the left shoulder to the right hip, while their visors are decorated with teeth. **Both teams' transformation scene involves the team members being bitten by the spirit of their mecha partners (Power Animals and Zyudenryu). ***The team powers also came from the mechas. **Both teams use collectible items that link to the mecha (Gao Jewels and Zyudenchi). **Both teams inherit the conflict with the villains from centuries ago. **Both Red Rangers are the last one to join the main team. **Both Blue Rangers are comic relief. **Both main teams only have 1 female. **Both 6th Rangers are warriors from the past. ***They were also both used as hosts for mask-originated members of the villains. **Both series played feature songs (Hibiki no Shirabe and Dino Soul) in episode 29. Their full versions are played in later episodes as well. **Both series featured a Silver Ranger able to sense attacks via sudden wind gusts. **The personal weapon of both Red Rangers is a par of fang-like gloves (Lion Fang and Gabutyra Fang). **Both Red Ranger's Super Weapons, which are in shape of and connected to a Red mecha, allow them to use multiple items of other Rangers at the same time (Falcon Summoner and Gabutyra De Carnival) when firing. **Kyoryuger's Team Weapon is a melee weapon, in contrast to the recent Sentai's Team Blasters, similar to Gaoranger's. **Both Sentai has a bird-themed sword (Eagle Sword and Feather Edge). **In both series, ones of the major monsters own a blade which can also be used as a boomerang, a flute, and an item installer (Crescent Moon Blade and Flute Buster). **In both series, Ranger motorbikes are formed from sentient mechas (Wolf Roader and DeinoChaser). **Both series have their Summer Movie-exclusive mechas being repaints/redesigns of one of the Red Ranger's mecha (GaoKong is a red repaint of GaoGorilla and Tobaspino is a navy Gabutyra with a Spinosaurus head). *This series shares a few similarities with Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Kyoryuger's successor ToQger also has many similarities with Gekiranger's successor Go-Onger. **The heroes are animal-themed. **Both feature a Purple Sentai Ranger (GekiViolet and KyoryuViolet) **Both the name started with kanji 獣. **Both had 3-piece mechas (GekiTohja and Kyoryuzin) **Both have a non-human mentor (Master Sha-Fu and Wise God Torin). **Both the main team was only 1 female. **Both the villain was from the past centuries (Rinjuken Akugata created by Land Fist Demon Maku and Deboth Army by Creator Devius) **Both the main hero (Jan Kandou and Daigo Kiryu) was given the power of Reds by their mentors. **''Kyoryuger's mecha Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu, combined from Gabutyra, Ankydon, and Bunpachy, themed Kung-Fu, which is the main motif of ''Gekiranger. **Tessai has the same similarities with Ken Hisatsu, both are the professional in martial arts. **Coincidentally, like Gekiranger's Super Hero Time partner, Kamen Rider Den-O, has amassed such popularity is because of its comedic timing, due to the sequel which had reached the success after the toyline which was sold well in South Korea which has the Japanese dub, and their appearance in Brave Frontier II on February 2018. *The name "Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger" is almost a perfect anagram of the name of an earlier season Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *This is the second season to be adapted as two seasons of Power Rangers, after Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *As of 2016, With an average rating of 3.9%, Kyoryuger has the third-worst viewing figures in the history of the Super Sentai franchise, after Ressha Sentai Toqger at 3.8% and Shuriken Sentai Ninninger with 3.6%. http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/548.html **This continues the trend of declination numbers of average viewer's rate in Super Sentai series which has been occurring Since GoGo Sentai Boukenger. **Unlike the latter two, however, it had very high toy sales which made the series financially successful. *The Korean dub is called Power Rangers Dino Force. The toyline sold so well in South Korea that the series earned a sequel. * is set in Kyoryuger's continuity, and stars its six main actors in different roles. *Many of the Ranger's relatives and friends are played by former ranger actors, including: **Souji Rippukan's father Genryu Rippukan is played by Junichi Haruta, the actor of GoggleBlack and DynaBlack. **Souji Rippukan's mother Reiko Tanba is played by Sayoko Hagiwara, DynaPink's actress. **Ian Yorkland's best friend Shiro Mifune is played by Kenji Ebisawa, Go-On Black's actor. **Nobuharu Udou's younger sister Yuko Fukui is played by Ayumi Kinoshita, DekaYellow's actress. **Tessai and his descendant, Shinya Tsukouchi are both played by Masayuki Deai, Bouken Silver's actor. *With a total of 11 good Rangers, Kyoryuger took the title of the largest Sentai team from the 28th Super Sentai team Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger 9 years ago, and held that reputation for 3 years until it was taken by the 41st Super Sentai team 4 years later, 2017's Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. **Coincidentally, both Kyoryuger and Kyuranger are teams which started with the letter "K" and having a total of 48 episodes. **Both Dekaranger and Kyoryuger have the final episodes that the titles end with phrases indicating the presence of their team's name ("Forever Dekaranger" and "Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger"), while Kyuranger and Go-Onger have the final episodes referencing the first episode ("Road of Justice (正義ノロード)" and "Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky (宇宙に響け、ヨッシャ、ラッキ)") and to not have a early-bird cameo for their successor teams, the Lupinrangers and Patrangers. * This is the first, and so far only, Sentai series to have all its episodes and movies be written entirely by one writer. See Also Official websites *Kyoryuger at Toei.co.jp *Kyoryuger at Super-sentai.net *Kyoryuger at Tv-asahi.co.jp References d it's Category:Sentai Season Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:2010's Super Sentai Series Category:Heisei Era